crossoverchaosfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Egon Spengler
Egon Spengler is the leader of the EMCU Science Division, and is Gaston Lagaffe's husband. He is agender, and bisexual. History in Crossover Chaos It's assumed he's had most of the same history as his Real Ghostbusters self and Extreme Ghostbusters self, except for a few key details. His father, Harold Spengler, faked his own death when Egon was really young. Therefore, Egon never knew he was Thorsfærian royalty until he married Gaston. Also, Egon, along with the other 3 Ghostbusters, is immortal, so he didn't age by the time Extreme Ghostbusters happened in the Crossover Chaos timeline. Egon also never married Janine Melnitz around that time, either, because the two came out as gay to each other in the 90's and went their seperate ways not long after the last episode of Extreme Ghostbusters happened in the Crossover Chaos timeline. Peter Venkman Sr. was set to marry him before the Omniversal War, but Egon died horrifically before they could marry, and Peter went off to find another man, never knowing Egon would come back to life. Egon got brought back to life by Bendy's Ink Machine, becoming an Inkblot in the process. Egon married Gaston Lagaffe instead of Venkman, and now they have a beautiful daughter and a son on the way (as of this writing). It turns out Egon was not quite gay after recently, however. In a recent Infinity Heroes arc, it turns out he's bisexual. Personality Unlike his canon RGB version, Egon has way less control over his emotions. This might be due to his different brain chemistry then his canon version. This also shows in his body image issues, which he is very open about. He's also not the best leader, due to inexperience. He is just as smart, if not smarter, then his canon counterparts. He is also a very good parent and a very good partner to Gaston. He also has PTSD. This is rarely shown in Crossover Chaos, but it's there. Appearance Egon has pale skin, and a rather unusual face shape. He has a fairly muscular build, including his incredibly large pecs. He is about 6 foot 7. He has cybernetic parts, taking up part of his face, his right arm, and his back. They are pink and grey, and the pink parts glow in the dark. He also has red glasses, and blonde hair. The blonde hair is in a very short undercut style, with a rattail at the back. He's also blind in one eye, so his right eye is a super pale cloudly blue, compared to the regular light blue that is his left eye. His assigned colour is pastel pink. Relationships Spouse: Gaston Lagaffe Children: Samantha Spengler, Howard Spengler-Lagaffe Ex-Fiance: Peter Venkman Sr. Friends: Renee Stantz, Winston Zeddemore, Janine Melnitz Measurements Height: 6 foot 7 Weight: 322 pounds Chest: 65 inches Waist: 29 inches Thighs: 50 inches Calves: 42 inches Biceps (unflexed): 60 inches Biceps (flexed): 80 inches Forearms: 50 inches Shoulder Width: 32 inches Category:EMCU Members Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Tordenbarn Category:Characters that are parents Category:Characters that are married